The overarching goal of this application is to establish a Regional Community Networks Program known as the Minnesota Community Networks Center to Reduce Cancer Disparities among racial/ethnic minority populations in Minnesota with an initial focus on Minnesota's growing new immigrant and refugee populations using Community-Based Participatory Research (CBPR) approach. While Minnesota is often perceived to have few minorities, the state's racial/ethnic distribution has changed substantially. Between 1990 and 2008, African Americans in Minnesota grew from 94,944 to 225,648 (138% growth) Latinos grew from 53,884 to 200,736 (273% growth), Asians grew from 77,886 to 180,835 (132% growth), compared to whites who grew from 4,130,395 to 4,559,336 (10% growth). During the same period, the population of foreign-born individuals in Minnesota increased from 260,000 to 340,000. The proposed Center will build on existing statewide cancer prevention and control infrastructure known as Minnesota Cancer Alliance, and on established successful university-community partnerships. In addition to the CNP headquarters at the University of Minnesota, Twin Cities, the Center will have sites in Willmar (West Central) and Owatonna (Southern), both rural communities in Minnesota. The proposed CNP center will comprise of four cores: Administrative Core, Community Outreach Core, Research Core, and Training Core. The Administrative Core will provide overall leadership and organizational infrastructure for the Center;the Community Outreach Core will collaborate with established partners. New American Community Services (African immigrants) and Centro Campesino (Latino immigrants) increasing community members'awareness of, knowledge about, and access to cervical and breast cancer screening;the Research Core will support one full project (tobacco use) and one pilot research project (cervical cancer screening);the Training Core will prepare a cadre of scientists and health professionals with focus on underrepresented groups across Minnesota to incorporate CBPR into their cancer research and promote their capacity to achieve sustained career success as community-engaged health disparity researchers.